


Enemies of the Heir Beware

by StephanieMichaelis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanieMichaelis/pseuds/StephanieMichaelis
Summary: Hope's downfall had one purpose and it was to cultivate the despair of the talented. Upon arrival, the students are excited to have been chosen for their talents. But once the true intentions of the school begin to unfurl, chaos reigns. Just as Byakuya Togami and Makoto Naegi come to investigate, the school is locked down, and the next killing game begins.But Junko Enoshima is dead, so who is behind this mass murder plot? How will they escape?





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Kohaku Shiori  
Talent: Ultimate poet  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 2nd, Age 18.  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Place of birth: Born in an overseas trip to Taiwan  
Left handed  
Family: Arisu Fujimoto-Shiori (mother), Eiji Shiori (father), Takayuki Shiori (brother), Yuji Shiori (brother), Hiro Shiori (brother)  
Aspiring, Persistent, creative, devoted, punctual, resourceful  
She is an aspiring poet, and a perfectionist. Her family is delightful, but she still struggles with inner demons. She's travelled for poetry competitions and emerged victorious several times. She has a small group of friends who support her, and is not overly sociable, but still affable and hospitable, but does not put up with injustice or anything that pisses her off.  
5’5  
139lbs  
Ivory skin  
Grey eyes.   
Bright red hair (unnatural)  
Simple hairdo usually worn down, layers  
Small pear body shape  
Bra size: 32 C  
Scars: She acquires a few in the game, to be seen.  
Several ear piercings, on lobes and cartilage  
No tattoos  
She is the youngest in her family, she does not get many accessories besides earrings she buys herself.  
She is Adventurous. Courageous. Pugnacious. Diligent. Exuberant. Intuitive.  
Vices are Anger. Doubt. Impatience. Wrath.  
Quirks: Stares up at the sky when she cannot see it. Gets angry when someone mispronounces something or gets a fact wrong.  
Bad habits: Loves sweet things. Swears. Snaps a rubber band against wrist when stressed  
Religion:Agnostic  
Likes Wordplay, teal and pink, music, writing, fashion, astronomy  
Dislikes the sea, Junko, funerals, meat, downtime  
Loves pasta, nighttime, Greek mythology, candy  
Terrified of snakes, mild fear of germs, small spaces  
Wants to stay alive, and win the heart of someone she loves  
Friends: Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, cosmetologist, serologist, librarian, mortician,  
Acquaintances: thief, debater, architect, Archer  
Enemies: hunter, cheerleader, fanatic, actor  
Heterosexual  
Virgin  
130 IQ  
Rhythmic and flowing sentences  
Name : Masashi Kou  
Talent: Ultimate Cosmetologist  
Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Traits: Mysterious, imaginative, fun loving, sociable, amiable  
Height: 5'8  
Hair: fluffy, cotton candy pink  
Eyes: black  
Skin: pale  
Asexual  
Name: Chieko Fuji  
Talent: Ultimate Serologist  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Traits: cynical, helpful, analytical, brilliant, caring, quiet  
Height:5'7  
Hair: short, brown hair short in back, longer in front  
Eyes: icy blue  
Skin: tanish  
Bisexual  
Name: Hitoshi Jun  
Talent: Ultimate Architect  
Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: Asian  
Traits: decisive, loyal, humble, reliable, assertive  
Height: 5'10  
Hair: Dirty blond, slightly wavy.  
Eyes: light brown  
Skin: pale  
Heterosexual  
Name: Toshiko Sora  
Talent: Ultimate Mortician  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: Mixed  
Traits: practical, open minded, humorous, generous, energetic  
Height: 5'2  
Hair: hip length blue hair,   
Eyes: Red  
Skin: Olive  
Heterosexual  
Name: Kasumi Bunko  
Talent: Ultimate Librarian  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: Asian  
Traits: Serene, resourceful, stable, wise  
Height: 5'6  
Hair: curly, silky, chestnut brown hair  
Eyes: bottle green eyes  
Skin: tanish  
Homosexual  
Name: Arisu Ren  
Talent: Ultimate Fanatic  
Gender: female  
Ethnicity: half Japanese  
Traits: obsessive, zealous, lively, dedicated, kind, protective  
Height: 5'11  
Hair: natural red hair  
Eyes: dark brown  
Skin: pale  
Pansexual  
Name: Minori Osamu  
Talent: Ultimate Actor  
Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Traits: insincere, snide, cunning, skillful, brave  
Height: 6'0  
Hair: short and curly black hair  
Eyes: Red  
Skin: pale  
Asexual  
Name: Moriko Yukiko  
Talent: Ultimate Archer  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Traits: thoughtful, honest, inquiring, smart, efficient  
Height: 5'8  
Hair: hip length white hair always in a braid  
Eyes: Lavender  
Skin: pale  
Asexual  
Name: Reiko Miyako  
Talent: Ultimate cheerleader  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: Half Japanese  
Traits: Confident, trusting, versatile, enthusiastic, arrogant  
Height: 5'3  
Hair: long sleek straight black hair  
Eyes: pink  
Bisexual  
Name: Emiko Rin  
Talent: Ultimate debater  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Traits: ambitious, problem solver,c curious, hard working, passionate  
Height: 5'9  
Hair: curly black hair in a pixie cut   
Eyes: light blue  
Heterosexual  
Name: Ryuu Kazuhiro  
Talent: Ultimate Thief  
Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: Asian  
Traits: sneaky, compulsive, spontaneous, charismatic, adventurous  
Height- 5'10  
Hair- short silky chestnut colored hair  
Eyes: Grey  
Heterosexual  
Name: Iwao Orochi  
Talent: Ultimate Hunter  
Ethnicity: Asian  
Traits: forceful, adaptive, loyal, powerful, productive  
Height: 6'1  
Hair: long, curly, black, usually In a ponytail  
Eyes: black  
Heterosexual  
Name: Makoto Naegi  
Talent: Ultimate lucky student/ hope  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Traits: keen, insightful, optimistic, cooperative  
Height: 5'3  
Hair: spiky brown, ahoge  
Eyes: Hazel  
Assumed to at least like women, otherwise unknown  
Name: Byakuya Togami  
Talent: Ultimate Heir/ Ultimate Affluent Progeny  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Traits: ambitious, mistrusting, snide, intelligent  
Height: 6'1  
Hair: near shoulder length blond hair  
Eyes: Teal  
Assumed to be heterosexual?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku wakes up without any memory of why she is in this school, or why this tall blond man seems so irritated. And so the next killing game begins.

Her eyes slowly open, vision blurry. Kohaku was tired, wanted to shut her eyes and drift off again. However, she could feel something was wrong. She had a ache in her back, and the room was tinted red. Edging her way upward, she regains full consciousness.

“It's about time.” Muttered someone else. She becomes alert, her eyes scan the room for the source of the voice. A man is leaning against the door, glasses glinting. Crossing his arms, he looks her up and down, like a predator might do to prey. “Well, hurry up. Perhaps this door will open now.”

“You're just a bucket of sunshine, aren't you?” Kohaku muttered.

“If you're going to be snide, at least speak clearly.” There is a click and the door eases open. The hallway is vaguely lit, each hallway having a different colored tint.

“Attention students, report to the auditorium for your induction.” The voice over the intercom was high pitched, almost comical. The man you were with narrowed his eyes, as if being drugged and locked in a room was simply a inconvenience. He crosses his arms, and walks out of the room. You follow him, unsure of where to go. She realizes, she has not an inkling of an idea on who this mystery man was.

“What's your name?” Called Kohaku. The man scoffs, as if this was some trying question.

“Byakuya Togami.” Togami pushes through the door, not bothering to hold it for her. Huffing, she pushes through the door to find only one person there so far. The boy looks panicked, spiky chestnut hair messed up, and hazel eyes wide.”Naegi. It appears as though we have been sucked into this nonsense once again.”

“Yeah, but what are we doing here? I don't remember!” His voice is frantic, but for the life of her she cannot figure out what was wrong. And something was definitely wrong, she just couldn't recall it. The door slams shut, causing the three of them to turn around. Tall, dark and beautiful, Emiko strides in. She brushes a curl from her short hair out of her face, giving the the once over with eyes the color of icicles and with the same iciness, before taking a seat in the bleachers near the door. Minori saunters in next, thin lips stretched into a cocky smile. Kohaku immediately did not like him, the way he walked had an air of arrogance to it. His eyes were like lasers, crimson and piercing. He was way too composed.

“Well? What is your talent? You must be an Ultimate.” The bespectacled man, Togami, enquired.

“Ultimate Poet.” she replies. He arches an eyebrow at her, before crossing his arms.

“Wow! That actually sounds really cool.” Replies the boy referred to as Naegi. He extends a hand. “I'm Makoto Naegi. Ultimate ...Hope.” he introduces.

“Kohaku Shiori. What does being the ultimate hope entail?”

“Well to be honest it's just a mix of a lot of luck, and optimism.” She smirks, and their conversation is interrupted by a slam of the door.

“Oh!” Cried the boy in surprise at the noise the door had made. He is the most flamboyant in the room, based on appearances. His hair was short, but fluffy and pink like cotton candy. His eyes focus on Kohaku and the other girl with short curly hair. After much deliberation, he settles on Kohaku. He is taller than her and Naegi. He takes Kohaku’s face in her hands, and studies it.

“Ah, I know exactly what to do.” He decides.

“Uhm, what are you-.” He extends a hand, shakes hers quickly.

“Masashi Kou. Ultimate Cosmetologist. Now trust me and let me help you.”

“Uhm ok? I'm Kohaku Shiori, Ultimate-”

“Poet.”

“Huh? How'd you know?”

“I'm good at analyzing situations and people. Or it might be the poetry bracelet on your right wrist. One of the two.” He cracks a crooked smile. “Now.” Masashi puts his hands on Kohaku's shoulders, indicating for her to sit down. She does, right next to Togami. Masashi pulls out a large case of makeup, all sorts of things none of them (minus Masashi) know the name for. He rubs all sorts of creams all over her face, blending them to her natural color. He turns to Togami.

“I could do you too, you know.” Masashi offers, gesturing to his makeup kit. Naegi cracks a smile while Togami scowls.

“I'll have to decline.” Kohaku's attention turns to the two girls observing her, almost surprised.

“Which one of you is next?” Asked Masashi. The taller of the two stepped forward, hair long in front and shorter in the back and the color of cinnamon.

“Do you have a mirror?” Asked Kohaku

“Would this kit be complete without one?” Masashi hands her a light blue mirror, not even spotted. Her lashes long and black, all blemishes hidden, eyes colored. She was different, not transformed. But certainly different. It was not something she would do everyday, it made her face feel heavy. But she wasn't about to complain, since someone went out of their way for her. She scoots over closer to Togami, to make room for the new girl. Masashi begins to analyze the girl, then selects the materials needed.

“Who are you?” he asks.

“Chieko Fuji, Ultimate Serologist.” She replies. Naegi moves to the other girl.

“I'm Makoto Naegi.” He introduces.

“Toshiko Sora.” She replies. “Ultimate Mortician.”

“You must have forgotten, Naegi. But fraternizing with these people will only make this process much more painful.” reminded Togami. Naegi's mouth becomes a straight line, he wants to tell Togami that isolation was not the only solution. But Togami was not a man to listen, he had learned. So he remained silent.

“Upupupupup!” Cackled a little box in front. Kohaku was now aware that the room had grown more compact. It was like a zoo now, chatter in the air. Kohaku's attention is drawn towards the front, where images are now being projected. It was her, on a stage. Mouth moving fervently, hands gesturing around as she conveyed emotion. Kohaku Shiori: Ultimate Poet. The next was Masashi, hands almost a blurry as he prepared women for pageants, weddings, and other special occasions. Masashi Kou: Ultimate Cosmetologist. Next on screen there was a crime scene, the woman getting her makeup done by Masashi was there, directing a board of investigators as she set up her equipment. Chieko Fuji: Ultimate Serologist. The next figure on screen was someone she had not noticed. He stood in the corner, his hands in his pockets. On screen, he was sketching what looked like a building. His light coffee colored eyes scanned the room. Hitoshi Jun: Ultimate Architect. The other girl, with hip length celeste hair, was on screen. Bodies were lined up on trays, she was in a lab coat, dressing and preparing them. Toshiko Sora: Ultimate Mortician. Another woman, bottle green eyes, and tannish skin was in screen, carrying stacks of books and shelving them, smiling. Her wire rimmed glasses slipped down the slope of her nose as the clip played. Kasumi Bunko: Ultimate Librarian. This girl was easily identifiable, very tall with a flat chest and wavy fiery hair. She was radiating energy, drawing, writing, buying. Arisu Ren: Ultimate Fanatic. Another stage rose to the screen, except the man with the haughty attitude, Minori was speaking, and acting with a flourish. Minori Osamu: Ultimate Actor. The next video was of a gorgeous woman with silvery hair that was braided down her back, pale skin shining as she shot an arrow through the heart of a moving animal. Moriko Yukiko: Ultimate Archer. Pink lips smiled, hips wiggled side to side, this woman was in a ivory and indigo colored outfit with a HD in the middle of the shirt as she jumped and flipped around. Reiko Miyako: Ultimate Cheerleader. Passionate words being fired across the floor at her opponent, Emiko was fixed on winning. Her light blue eyes gleamed with self proclaimed victory. Emiko Rin: Ultimate Debater. A young charismatic boy is seen finessing cashiers, making off with goods big and small. Nobody suspects a thing. Ryuu Kazuhiro: Ultimate Thief. A hulk like man is on screen, shooting, stabbing, tracking animals. Hair is slicked back into a ponytail, ebony eyes glaring. He is menacing. Iwao Orochi: Ultimate Hunter Naegi is in a circle, arguing and smiling. His gestures show absolute determination. Naegi Makoto: Ultimate Hope. Togami is scowling, investigating, crossing his arms. He is shown sitting on what appears to be a throne. Togami Byakuya: Ultimate Heir.

“Tch.” Mutters Togami. The little podium where the previous noise came from now shuttered. Kohaku gasped, as a little bear pops out, black and white. Naegi seems to turn a different shade, obviously sickened by the sight. Those two had seen Monokuma before.

“Now that I've saved you the trouble of introductions, it's time to jump right in!” Giggled the bear. “I'm Monokuma, I'll be the principal of Hope’s Downfall academy, yadda yadda yadda. Now let's get into the fun part! You kids are here to stay, unless you meet one graduation requirement!” Naegi had his head in his hands.

“And what's that?” Growled Iwao, the Hunter.

“And what do you mean, here to stay?” Calmly enquired Emiko, the Debater. Monokuma sighs

“Every term these kids are the same. Am I right, Naegi? Togami? Upupup!” Togami is not fazed and Naegi does not look up. “Anyways, the idea is you kids are to live here for the rest of your natural lives. Like I said, there is one way to graduate. And here comes the kicker!” He does a backflip off the podium into the crowd. “You all have to commit murder to get out! Aaannndd... wait for it… you have to get away with it!”

“This is one fucked up introduction to a high school.” Breathed Kohaku.

“You are sadly mistaken.” Muttered Togami. She arches her finely shaped eyebrow, this surely was a joke. His expression remains solemn. The crowd begins to break out in a chatter, obviously skeptical.

“Don't believe me? Just try to get out, kiddos. You have no way to contact anyone, no means of escape and no one waiting for you on the outside.” The last part made her heart sink, of course that was a lie! Her family, her fellow poets, they were all…

Right? She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She almost thought it was Togami, but for knowing this man for twenty minutes, she should have known better. She looks over to see Naegi. “I'm so sorry you've been wrapped up in this.” He apologized.

“This is real?” She whispered, panic rising.

“Unfortunately.” He replied. She looked to her peers, Togami gave her a look that said 'I told you so’ Monokuma, had continued on to wander over to her. He jumps up on Kohaku's lap and puts a paw to her nose, making a soft plush sound as it makes contact.

“You, are going to be fun to break.” Cackles the bear. And then he is on the floor, struggling like a turtle on its back. Togami is standing, hand outstretched. It had happened so fast, she didn't even know what had happened. Togami had smacked the bear off of her.

“Oho kid, you are getting on my bad side.” Growled Monokuma, as he struggled upward.

And then, as soon as he appeared, he disappeared.

“Togami! Do you have any idea how lucky you are? The rules specifically state-” warns Naegi

“You forget yourself, Naegi, but I too have been here before.”

“But-”

“And again, I will survive this.” Togami declared. Naegi sighs, obviously tired.

“Well. I think the best idea is to split up into groups and to explore. Are there any objections?” Yelled Emiko, the debater. No one objects. Kohaku sits, waiting for some kind of instruction until it is only her and Togami left. Fucking fantastic. She didn't mind the bespectacled boy, but these circumstances were certainly less than ideal.

“I suppose we are to go together, then.” Togami begins

“It appears that way.”

“I should tell you, being an affluent progeny, it is not in your best interest to attempt to murder me.”

“That wasn't what I had on my mind, but I'll be sure to take that into account.” The side of his mouth quirks up.

“Then lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone splits up to find a way out, leaving Kohaku stuck with Byakuya. In the end, everyone does not find what they were looking for, but something far worse is discovered.

He was rather quiet. That was the only thing she noticed. He demanded respect, it was flagrant in the way he walked and talked.

“I see no point in searching further. I can assure you, there is no way out.”

“You're optimistic, aren't you?”

“I have no reason to be anything other than pessimistic in this situation.”

“That may be true. But if you don't try, then you won't succeed. You don't strike me as someone who likes to fail.” Togami inclines his head slightly, small smile splayed across his face.

“You are correct. Your intuition does not fail you.”

“It rarely does.” They find themselves in the pool area, just walking alongside each other at this point. It is then something catches her eye. She stops him, and points to the glimmering object at the bottom of the pool.

“We should check it out.”

“You should check it out. I'm not about to go in.” Kohaku sighs. This man was going to be difficult. She pulls her hair back into a tight ponytail, and grabs the bottom of her black and teal shirt.

“What are you doing?” Drawls Togami. His teal eyes widen as she lifts it over her head, revealing soft pale skin. He crossed his arms and attempts to look away.

“What do you think? I'm getting the locket.” She unzips her pants and peels off the tight clothing. Her legs are smooth, short. All essentials are covered by black lace. Togami feels his face flush slightly, so he stiffens and turns around. He hears a splash and when he turns around she has reemerged. Her makeup has been washed off, and frankly he preferred her this way. Water sprinkled over her skin in dots. But what did he care? She was merely a peasant. Wringing out her hair, she wiggles back into her clothes.

“Are you quite finished?”

“Give me your jacket, please.”

“What?” Kohaku sighs, shivering slightly. The water was warmer than the air. She stalks over to Togami and strips him of his jacket.

“People will get the wrong idea.” he declared.

“You also don't strike me as someone who cares about others perception.” smirks Kohaku. Her smirk, the way her light pink lips would quirk up at the corner. Something stirred inside him. It was odd. He scowls, taking the locket from her. It was scratched and old, but still glowed when the light caught it Just right. No matter what he did though, he could not pry it open. “So what do you want to do with this locket?” asked Kohaku.

“It would be wise to keep it, for the time being. It may prove to be important, and nothing should be disregarded.” He saunters over, and places the locket around her neck. “You'll keep it.” It was a statement, not a question. He turns on his heel and walks out, she keeps up with pace. Soon they are upon a large room, sort of in the middle of the area. Kohaku loses track of Togami once she enters, wandering off on her own. The young adult section is what attracts her. She loved tales of teenage angst. She is deep into Twisted, when a woman with bottle green eyes appears. She roams around, checking each book and adjusting it appropriately. Kohaku knew her: Kasumi Bunko: Ultimate Librarian.

“Hello.” She chirped.

“Hi.”

“What are you reading?”

“Twisted.” Her face lights up, at first it's as if she is scanning through every book she had ever read.

“What part are you at?” This is how it started. A friendship that blossomed without effort or tending. Just a mutual love. Kohaku found her intriguing, she was a very passionate, peaceful person. Her eyes would glow with love for the topic and it was flagrant why she was the Ultimate Librarian. Before they had engaged in a conversation, her nimble hands ran over the books on their shelves, adjusting and dusting them. She had done a good job of cleaning and rearranging efficiently. There were all kinds of decorations, nothing telling of the time of year but full of little book decorations and bookmarks. Kohaku admired it, she had spent a lot of time at her local library. Living at home with three younger brothers, all who misbehaved quite often was rather stressful.

“So you're the Ultimate Poet?” Asked Kasumi.

“I am.”

“Do you have anything on you?” Kohaku froze. This was a rare question. Of course, she always had a notebook on her.

“Well yeah, but...are you sure?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“A lot of people find my talent dull. It's a lot of emotion and everything.”

“Why does that make it bad? I like emotion. Without it, what's the point?” Kohaku smiles, pulling out a small black notebook, cramped with small loopy writing. “Will you read it?” She politely asks. Kohaku’s cloudy eyes widen. Was she serious? “I've read about it, and typically I hear poems are better performed. You can convey more with your voice than the page can.” She is amazed, no one cared enough about her talent to ever indulge her this much. Unsure of what to say, she looks down and begins to read. Togami is mere bookshelves away.

“Less than  
Do you believe in redemption  
Because all I know is contempt  
I’ve been known as relentless  
I’ll come back from defenseless.  
I’ve been told that I’m senseless.  
But these tragedies are endless  
I’ve been told that I’m reckless  
And these words are aimless.  
Been feeling pretty colorless  
Meaningless is what this is  
Powerless is the adjective  
Do you believe in redemption  
Because all I feel is tension  
Been feeling pretty restless  
Been less than perfection  
Summarized as deception  
This feeling called apprehension  
Known to lead to depression  
This feeling is infection  
I’ve Been less than your perception  
All I need is redemption”

***

That day went by quickly, Kohaku and Kasumi because fast friends. They talked about basics, like favorite colors. They talked about books, which a lot of them they had in common. Kasumi was sweet, serene, yet sometime impulsive. Everyone had their vices though, herself included. Kohaku plays with one of her many earrings in her cartilage. Finally, her eyes begin to droop and she excuses herself. But before leaving, she tracks down Togami at a nearby table, deeply immersed in a book as she was hours ago. Something strange struck her about this boy. It was like she knew him, but she was positive she had never seen him before. Something tugged inside her. She brushes it aside, and prepares herself for a snide remark. After all, Togami Byakuya was a hell of a lot to put up with. She pokes him lightly in the arm.

“What do you want?”

“Something hard and thick.” He looks up from the book, slightly horrified.

“What?”

“Obviously I'm talking about a book. What were you thinking?” Kohaku smirks.

“You have a lot of audacity to even-.”

“Oh shut up. What are you reading?” Kohaku snatches the book up and sees Mezzanine Mystery. Reading the description intrigues her.

“Are you quite finished?” Togami spat.

“Nope.” Kohaku hops onto the table in front of him. “I need your help.” Togami pushes up his glasses.

“Why should I help you?” He emphasized.

“Purely out of the kindness of your heart.” He arches an eyebrow, and almost chuckles.

“Cute. Now give me a real reason, or stop wasting my time.”

“Unless you want me to become a victim, you should help me.” Togami sighs, of course she would pull that.

“Fine. What do you need assistance with?”

“I need you to people proof my room. Make sure no one can get in.”

“And why would you choose me for this task?”

“I'm under the impression you have been through this little game before. So you'll have a few tricks up your sleeve. Naegi, has faith in people and would solely rely on that.” Kohaku crosses her arms.

“You're not wrong. Fine. Lead the way.” He stands up. She was of average height, but he was still towering over her. She swirls around and walks. Their confines aren't exactly awful. The first floor is comprised of a kitchen, fifteen bedrooms, a lounge, and the library. Not bad, but for fifteen people? You'd hardly have a lot of alone time. Unless you stay cooped up in your room all day, but there's only so much to do. Conveniently, Togami's room is next to Kohaku's, the little name tag standing out against the dark wood. Naegi is at the end of the hall, and sees both of them go into the room. If he didn't know Togami, he'd have assumed they were up to something wanton. But the thought of him actually courting anyone was actually laughable. Togami noticed once he entered, that she had quite a few more possessions than he did. It was peculiar, to say the least. Posters plastered the wall, and journals littered her desk, the room smelled of thick incense. Letting her scarlet hair down from her bun, she pulls out a chair and begins to write. Togami, still quite suspicious of her and why she has been allowed so many personal items, begins to search for dangerous items. The last thing he recalled Makoto and him had been assigned some task….and now here they were.

“What are you doing?” Asks Kohaku

“What does it look like? I don't trust you.”

“Well shit, if I was going to kill you, I would have already done it.”

“How very comforting.”

“I'm not a murderer.”

“Like I would take your word for it. Even the most respected students have succumbed to the desire to want to leave here.”

“I suppose. Are you finished?”

“With your room? Yes. Extend your arms.”

“Why?”

“So I can ascertain you aren't armed.” Kohaku, irritated, submits.

“Then pat me down, sir.” she growls. Togami recoils, and slowly pats her down. He is rough, his intent nothing more than his own safety.

“Fine.” He begins to calmly examine the locks. One was easily breakable. He adds a few working to the sound on pen scratching on paper.

Ding dong Bing bong

Togami springs up, knowing that sound like the sound of his own voice. That was not curfew.

“Damn it all, already?” He growled.

A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, a class trial will be held!

There is a piercing scream that cuts through the air and had the power to shatter glass. Togami almost looks panicked, before striding out the door he spits

“Are you coming or are you going to twiddle your thumbs while we investigate?” Surely this wasn't happening. It had been mere hours. This could not be true. But she walked quickly, and eventually broke out into a run toward the source of the noise. Everyone is already there, clustered around something. More like someone. Kohaku bites her lip, closes her eyes. Not possible. What was before her was not possible. But what else could have produced this mass of red and stiff unmoving body? Kasumi had silent tears rolling down her freckled cheeks.

“Who the hell…” wondered Hitoshi, the architect.

“No!” Yelled Naegi, looking like a soldier come back from war. “This isn't happening! Not again!” Togami crosses his arms and huffed, clearly pissed. Some studied the scene. Some cried, panicked. Some didn't seem to care. Kohaku was in shock. She had never seen a body before. It struck her as odd. Almost like a mannequin. But this was very real indeed. Her thoughts were jumbled, she was almost dizzy. It was like a dream, like she wasn't really there. Her classmates were Just as shocked. Shocked didn't quite cover the range of emotions she was feeling but she didn't have the means or drive to find a better one. The room smelled of chemicals, something must have been freshly cleaned. She closed her eyes, leans against the wall and crosses her arms. She did not know her well, but the fact that Emiko Rin, ultimate debater lay dead was indisputable.


End file.
